Ocean Breeze
by TheBlackRaveness
Summary: When all you have is an ocean breeze, a broken man cries. (Shounen-Ai WakkaXTidus)


****

Title: Ocean Breeze

****

Author: TheBlackRaveness

****

Dedicated: To my best friend Greg, who lost the love of his life.

****

Summary: When all you have is just the ocean breeze, a broken man cries alone. (Shounen-Ai WakkaXTidus)

A shrill skirl whisked through the leaves of the tropical trees, carried on the gentle breeze that caressed the island of Besaid. Chestnut eyes scanned the forest, anxious to find the source of the familiar whistle. Sandal covered feet sprinted over the beaten paths, that were well traveled, in the direction of where the noise sounded again. The beach.

Feet skidded clumsily to a halt, the sand spilling over and covering the toes of the pursuer.

He gaped at the phenomenon standing in the water. No, phenomenon couldn't even describe the beauty with sunkissed skin and golden locks, or those intense azure eyes that made the sky green. It was like watching a God, in mortal form, yet the body could not even touch all of his divine beauty. The object of obsession dipped under crystalline water, swimming to shore. Water slid down tanned skin, like diamonds, blonde hair matted to his head, and those intense eyes were on him. "Hey, aren't you going to join me?"

"Uh-uh-uh...ya. Ya! Of course I'll join you." He felt like a baffoon, standing there in the middle of the beach gawking at the love of his life. The sight of his one and only, never ceased to take his breath away. He stammered along the beach, kicking off his sandals and heading closer to the object of his obsession.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Two arms wrapped around his waist, as soft lips pressed to his chin briefly, "You okay?"

"Ya...I'm alright. But ain't you...ain't you suppose'ta be..." The thick Besaidian accent caught in his throat, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Love, are you okay? Maybe the sun is getting to you. C'mon lets go for a swim!" A hand trailed down the muscled bicep and slender fingers wrapped around his wrist, pulling him towards the water. "Wakka! Come on!" The golden God stopped, hand resting impatiently on his hip, the other flippantly waving to the water. "Oh! I see how it is! You're still mad that I beat you in blitzball, eh? Well, then. If you can catch me, I'll make you a winner tonight!" He winked and dove into the water.

Wakka stared ignorantly where his love disappeared beneath the water, his mind registering the proposition. "Alright, ya!" Stripping down to his trunks, he dove in after, in search of his Angel. He surfaced, his auburn hair matted to his face, and panic struck him. Where was he? He was supposed to surface by now.

He searched and searched the water, tears streaming down his face. Where was this marvelous creature given to him by Yevon himself? A faint whistle played on the gentle breeze.

Wakka shot up from his bed, sweat beads rolling down his forehead, salty tears streaming from his eyes. The dim haze of the moon filtered in through the entrance of his hut, the crickets of the night playing their soft melody to the sleeping villagers. He swung his feet over the edge, and sat up, rubbing his face with his hands, a heavy sigh left his lips. It's just not fair.

His soft footsteps padded along the beaten path and along the familiar ruins to the area where he first met _him_. His toes dug into the loose sand as he headed to the shoreline of the beach, the warmth of the grains flowing over his feet like dry water. With a graceful plop, he sat down, curling his right leg up to his chest, to drape an arm over his kneecap, he stared at the calm sea. The moonlight glittered and reflected off the water and onto the white sand, illuminating the beach with a silver haze. Crickets chirped and all was quiet on the island, except for the stifled sobs of a broken man.

Tears rolled one by one down his cheeks, his chest heaving, and he made no attempt to hide the pain. He sniffled and slowly his sobs grew louder as the night stretched on, the moon moving in the sky taking the once envious stars with it.

"Damnit! It's not fair!" A fist slammed into the sand, raking through it lividly, as he searched the heavens for answers. Bowing his head to rest against his arm wrapped around his knee, he cried as a broken heart with suppressed tears would. Slowly his sobs turned into dry heaves, then back into sniffles as the moon began to set, and gave way to the crimsoning skies of the rising sun. His position never changing as the ocean breeze danced along bare shoulders, just whispering the soft siren's call.


End file.
